


Most Dangerous Scion Sagas Continue

by Dreamharp



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamharp/pseuds/Dreamharp
Summary: Inspired by the fantastic work "The Most Dangerous Scion" by ms_munechika. There's more to Tataru than meets the eye...None of these random things are beta read so please have mercy.





	1. The Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Dangerous Scion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023565) by [ms_munechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_munechika/pseuds/ms_munechika). 

> Pt 1: With a harbor, desert sand, and adventurer's coming and going, how does the Waking Sands stay so nice?

"Just  _ where _ do you think  _ you _ are going?" A deceptively sweet voice rang out behind the Scion's newest recruit, who paused at the top few of the steps into the Waking Sands. Something of silken steel in that voice even seemed to make the weapons strapped on the entrant's back pause mid-clank, as if afraid to make one more sound. 

Slowly turning toward the Lilliputian secretary, the adventurer affected a nonchalant smile. 

"Just, reporting in, ma'am."

If it was possible, the Lallafel's tone got sweeter as her left eyebrow raised higher and her arms crossed. The adventurer felt a cold sweat break out under their armor though they had no idea why. 

"Oh, really?" 

Unsure how to respond, lest the risk the wrath of this demon in a dress, a nod was all they could muster. 

Tataru tapped a foot while thoughtfully also tapping her chin. 

"No."

The adventurer was flabbergasted. "NO?" 

Steely eyes flashed. 

"You heard me." 

"But the Antecedent is waiting for my report!"

Instantly Tataru was in the adventurer's face, making them realize why she'd allowed them to get 4 steps down the stairs.

"I don't care if Hydaelyn herself is waiting!

You do NOT walk into an establishment that is MY responsibility dripping blood, guts, and TWELVE KNOWS WHAT ELSE on my CLEAN FLOORS for ME to clean up! That is not my job!"

Abruptly, the adventurer was whisked back to the entrance of the building. In barely a blink, their weapons were behind Tataru's desk, replaced with a mop and bucket. 

"Now! You made this mess! YOU! Will! Clean! It! Up!"

Another blink from the adventurer, and the demon suddenly was replaced by the cherub again, who chirped,

"And when you're done, I've got cookies!"


	2. Innocence and Fluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all masks can be seen. 
> 
> Inspired by comments made about Tataru in Heavensward and Shadowbringers by certain Elezen NPCs.

Being captured was no fun, especially when those who held you were Garlean. Tataru seethed inside, her rage doubling each time she caught a glimpse of Minfilia's bruised and battered body. This Livia woman was going to pay. But for all her rage, Tataru knew her gifts weren't meant for frontal assault. 

So she channeled all her energy into her mask, her own armor. It may be more natural that the white stuff that bitch was wearing, but nonetheless effective. Inside she just kept herself on track, keep the act, the chant going, just like she was taught to act all those years ago:

Flustered, ineffective Lallafel, no threat to anyone. Helpless. Hands in the skirt, flustered. Don't let them notice how they don't shake, twist instead.

That's it, guards at the gate, relax. Talk, let your guard down. This one's no trouble.

Oooh one keeps glancing this way. Act shy, act cute. Blush. Smile back, glad for a friendly face. 

Soon he's smiling at you and telling you about the Castrum. About his unit, his life. Men do love to talk about themselves. You act nervous about the attention but warm to his nice attitude, storing each piece of information. Oh he went away, shift over? Pout…

Back? Oh I've missed a friendly face!

Each usable piece is a bullet in the gun you will point at that white armored piece of trash's head, and avenge everyone. You'll just need to get it to the right person to pull the trigger. 

Then, as Garlemald is so fond of similar order and structure, this weapon will turn itself outwards and push these jerks further away so you can breathe again.

Breathe.


End file.
